Break the Silence
by Meatball42
Summary: "I tell you I love you and all you can say is 'don't?" "Life isn't a fairy tale, Ianto. There are no happy endings." Will an argument over 'those three little words' be enough to break Jack and Ianto up forever? Janto, Gwack? General angst. No CoE.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is yet another song-inspired fic (every song I hear seems to be telling me a story nowadays), from an older band this time. Inspired by 'Enjoy the Silence,' an awesome song from Depeche Mode. This one's a bit longer than most of my songfics, though. Here's to chapter 1/6!**

[*]

Jack collapsed to the side, rolling onto his back next to Ianto. For long moments, the bunker was filled with their pants and gasps for air, before Jack began to laugh breathlessly. He turned to his lover and wrapped the leaner man in his arms. He grinned his famous 'Harkness grin' with satisfaction. Ianto rolled his eyes, but smiled and turned so he could fit more comfortably in Jack's embrace.

They sat like this for several minutes, enjoying both the afterglow and the sensations of being pressed against each other. They could both feel the other's breath on their faces, and Jack moved so that he was stroking Ianto's cheek and neck. Ianto smiled at the feeling, and Jack smiled back, dipping his head slightly to brush his lips over the younger man's before settling his head back on the pillow. They were completely relaxed, eyes locked, feeling absolutely comfortable together.

Ianto's lips parted and he drew breath, but Jack quickly moved his fingers to cover his lover's swollen lips. He made a quiet shushing noise, and Ianto flicked his tongue out to catch Jack's finger. Jack snickered silently and moved his hand back to Ianto's neck. They had a few more moments of silence before Ianto went to speak again. This time, Jack listened.

"I love you," Ianto whispered.

Jack's hand froze. He didn't move for several heartbeats, but suddenly, all the warmth of the moment before was gone. He turned away, sitting up and letting his legs fall over the side of the bed. "Don't," he said, a slight rasp in his voice.

Ianto couldn't move for shock. "'Don't?'" Jack didn't respond. "I tell you that I love you and all you can say is 'don't?'" He sat up, moving to sit beside Jack, leaning forward to try and see his lover's expression. Jack turned his head away, wringing his hands slightly.

"Jack?" Ianto's voice was quieter now, almost plaintive. Jack closed his eyes, all his muscles tensed.

There was a full minute of silence before Ianto spoke, fidgeting slightly with the bed sheet. "I wasn't expecting fireworks, but this isn't exactly what I predicted."

Jack spun around violently, leaning into Ianto's space. "What you _predicted_? What did you _predict_, Ianto? Did you think I'd propose and we'd move to Paris?" All of a sudden, he was breathing hard, heavily sarcastic and hostile.

Ianto was very surprised, but he answered calmly, leaning away from Jack's spitting anger. "No. I just thought you might…" He paused, looking as though he were searching carefully for his words.

Jack didn't give him any time to find them. "Thought I might what? _Reciprocate_?" He smiled condescendingly. "That we could fall in love and be together and live happily ever after?" He was twisting the words cruelly now, and Ianto's face was full of shock and heartbreak at the rapid change in demeanor. Jack spun around, grabbing his clothes from the floor and the bed, and the ladder and the dresser. He bundled them under his arm, climbing out of his room. He delivered the last line over his shoulder, not looking back.

"Life isn't a fairy tale, Ianto. There are no happy endings."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I thought it would make more sense to write the story in scenes, and this is a short but kind of important scene. The rest will be longer. Chapter 3 will be out tomorrow or Thursday, depending on how may reviews this gets.**

**2/6**

[*]

Jack returned to the Hub that morning after spending the rest of the night standing on a rooftop. He dreaded seeing Ianto again, sure that the other man would have something to say about the vicious words Jack had thrown at him the night before. He peeked in his bunker, somewhat relieved to find Ianto gone, though he hadn't expected the younger man to still be there.

Jack tidied his room and his office, more for lack of anything to do than an actual quest for cleanliness. He worked through some of the reports on his desk, forcing himself to concentrate through the remaining hours before his Welshman would return to work. Part of him acknowledged that he was doing reports Ianto had wanted him to do recently, and that Ianto had planned to clean his office and basement-like room later that day, but he was too busy adamantly not thinking about Ianto to give it any thought.

When seven thirty rolled around, Jack was so intent on his paperwork he didn't even turn his head. If his monitor happened to be turned to the CCTV camera that covered the entrance to the Hub, it was a coincidence. Ianto didn't look toward Jack's office before he headed to the kitchen area to start the morning's coffee. When he finally heard the footsteps coming toward his office, Jack's straight-backed pose stiffened even more.

The usual three raps sounded on the door, despite the fact that it was open and Jack was very obviously not paying any attention whatsoever to his work. Ianto came in and set the mug on Jack's desk, then began to leave.

"Ianto?" Jack said quietly. The younger man turned back and answered with an expression as blank and polite as his voice. "Yes sir?"

Jack closed his eyes tightly for a moment, recognizing the empty smile Ianto hid behind as the same used before Lisa and given to pedantic UNIT bureaucrats and Gwen at her most annoying. "I'm sorry," he said earnestly, willing Ianto to see the strength of his regret in his eyes.

Ianto didn't move for a long moment. "Was there anything else, sir?"

Jack stood up, moving toward his lover. "Ianto, I really am sorry. I don't know why I said those things last night. You know I-" He stopped suddenly, choked on his own words, frantically casting his mind around. "I care about you, and I would never purposefully do anything to hurt you."

There was a tense moment where Ianto's expression didn't move an inch, and Jack really didn't want to think about what sort of pleading face he was making. Then the sound of the cogwheel and its accompanying alarm broke the silence. There eyes remained locked for a beat, before Ianto turned and walked casually out of the office.

Ianto greeted Gwen amicably and continued toward the coffeemaker. Jack stood in the doorway watching his lover walk away and felt a horrible clenching in his stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm kinda nervous about the next bit. I am of the opinion that keeping everyone in character is the best way to write fics, but that, just as in life, characters do not fit in boxes and every so often they will surprise you. This is even more true in stressful situations, and what's more stressful than a fight with your lover? So, that's my excuse if they're out of character. Hope you enjoy!**

**3/6**

[*]

It was a very tense day. Ianto said almost nothing at all to Jack, and only the niceties and required Torchwood conversation to Gwen. Ianto delivered Jack's coffees and walked out of the office, ignoring Jack's attempts to speak to him. Gwen sensed the tension between them and spent the morning typing nervously and shooting glances in their directions. She excused herself in an unusually subdued manner at lunch, leaving the Hub ominously quiet.

Jack emerged from his office before the cog door alarm stopped echoing around the Hub. He headed almost timidly to the couch in the main floor area, where Ianto was sipping some coffee and reading a report. The younger man didn't even look up when he sat down.

"Ianto?"

"Yes sir?" His eyes continued to flit across the paper.

"Please Yan," Jack whispered. "Please talk to me." He reached out to hold Ianto's shoulder.

Ianto allowed the touch for a few seconds before dislodging it casually by leading forward to put down the report and shifting himself along the couch. Jack's heart sank.

"What is there to say, Jack?" Ianto sighed.

"I'm sorry."

Ianto's blueish-gray eyes met Jack's. "What are you sorry for?"

It was said seriously, not in a mocking tone, but Jack still felt a flair of annoyance at having to elaborate on his apology. He quashed it, though, knowing he probably deserved the humiliation.

"For yelling at you for no reason," he looked down at his lap, not used to apologies. "And mocking you for saying how you felt. And dismissing the idea that… That I might feel the same way."

"I didn't expect you to say it back." Jack looked up, kind of confused. Wasn't that the whole point of saying you loved someone? Having them reply, then making love on the nearest surface? Then, getting closer emotionally and sharing yourself, your feelings, your lives?

And eventually watching them die?

Ianto's intense gaze was locked on his, and Jack's breathing became shallow.

"I just wanted to say it." Ianto was still watching him. His eyes seemed to shine even bluer than ever.

"I wanted you to know." His face seemed less pale, instead the light of the Hub seemed to be glowing off of him.

"Because it's true." Ianto's lips seemed to be curling slightly without his knowledge. Jack couldn't look away from his beautiful Welshman.

"I do love you."

Jack squeezed his eyes closed and turned his face away, toward the desks. "Please, Yan, stop." He whispered, shaking his head.

"What is it, Jack, what's the matter with me saying that?" Ianto was incensed. He was almost yelling. Jack cringed away, suddenly feeling far to vulnerable to respond. Ianto stood up from the couch and continued.

"I'm not pressuring you, I'm not asking you to say it back." He crossed his arms over his chest angrily. "But I have a right to say how I feel, and I want to do that. Now what, Jack, is wrong with that?"

The last question was shouted at such an furious volume that it changed Jack's contained blaze of fear, sorrow and guilt and turned it into an inferno of desperation and anger at the universe. He leaped up from the couch and roared into Ianto's face.

"Because I can never say it back!" Two heaving breaths. "Not to you!"

They were both breathing hard from the heat of their emotions, and Ianto stood motionless before letting out a sardonic laugh. "Then to whom, sir? Someone like Gwen?"

"Yes!" Jack shouted.

Ianto's teeth gritted together so hard Jack was afraid there would be damage. Then he spoke in a voice searing with anger. "Then why don't you go fuck her!"

"You. Don't. Under. Stand." Jack crossed his arms too, seething.

"What don't I understand, Jack?" Ianto shouted, his accent seeming thicker than ever for his emotions. "You don't love me, you love her. Sounds like a great basis for a relationship!" He stormed over to his desk as he spoke, grabbing his mobile and gun from the top drawer.

Ianto stopped in front of the couch to deal his parting words before he left the Hub. "Since apparently I can't _understand_ why we're even together, consider us over."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay folks, here's where you take the author's note from the last chapter to heart. As always, the more reviews, the faster the next chapter comes your way. Hope you like!**

**4/6**

[*]

Later that night, Jack sat in his chair, half draped over his desk. His eyes were fixed on the deep amber liquid that sat innocently in the crystal tumbler before him. After a few minutes, he tossed it back and set about refilling it the moment the burn faded. Brooding and forgetting were what alcohol was made for, but (because of his 51st century blood system and the fact that immortality apparently considered helpful mind-numbing substances to be dangerous foreign invaders) it took quite a lot of alcohol to get him into a state where he could brood. He'd come to rely on other things to forget.

However, alcohol still held the power to make him horribly depressed and uninhibited whenever he got absolutely sloshed, which is how Gwen found him when she opened his office door to say goodnight: clothes rumpled, eyes puffy and red from the tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Jack, I'm ready to head ou-" she stopped in the door way for a moment before tentatively continuing inside. "Jack? What's wrong?"

The immortal didn't answer, just sniffed and tossed back another shot. Gwen became even more concerned, coming around the desk to touch the Captain's shoulder. "Jack, please tell me what's the matter," she asked quietly, rubbing circles on his back.

"I blew it Gwen." Jack whispered before heaving a sob. He covered his face with his hang, rubbing his forehead. "I ruined everything."

Gwen stared helplessly at the sobbing man in front of her. She'd _never_ seen her Captain loose his control this far. The only times she'd even seen him cry was when he was holding Estelle's dead body and after Tosh and Owen's death. She moved closer and put her arm over Jack's shoulders comfortingly.

"What did you do, Jack? What happened?"

Jack shook his head, turning toward her for a hug. He stood up so he could pull her close and wrapped himself around her, burying his face in her neck. Even more shocked, Gwen returned the hug, whispering platitudes in his ear. They stayed there for several moments before Jack's center of gravity swerved, causing them to stumble.

Gwen pulled back from the embrace, murmuring to Jack and leading him over to the couch on the other side of Jack's office. Jack practically fell onto it, and Gwen had to steady him.

"I think you've had enough, Jack," she smiled weakly. Jack didn't seem to hear, eyes wandering sightlessly around his office.

"Jack." Gwen repeated his name a few times until she got his attention. "You need to tell me what's going on. You never drink, what's gotten into you?" She finished, almost exasperated with the lack of response.

"I hurt him," Jack finally said, voice slurring a bit. "And I don't know if he'll ever forgive me, I don't know how to fix it."

"Who, Ianto?" Gwen asked in surprise. She knew the two had been in a relationship of some sort for while, even if she didn't know how serious it was. Despite being openly together, Jack still flirted outrageously with everyone he met and Ianto stuttered and changed the subject whenever their relationship was brought up. Plus, Gwen had never seen them doing any sort of PDA outside the Hub, and this suggested to her that it wasn't serious. But there were some times she'd see them staring into each other's eyes in the Hub when they'd almost look like… Gwen shook her head. No, Jack and Ianto weren't _together_ together, they were just dating, and casually at that.

So when Jack nodded his head drunkenly, a pained and regretful look on his face, Gwen was very surprised. "What did you do?"

Jack sniffed and wiped his wet cheeks before whispering. "He said he loved me."

Gwen's jaw dropped. There was no way the two of them were in love! Jack could not _possibly_ love Ianto, even if Ianto loved him. Jack Harkness wasn't the sort to fall in love, she knew, at least not anymore. And especially not with men! He'd joked to her and the team about all the men he'd been with, but he'd mentioned non-human life forms as well, and she'd never heard him profess his love for an alien. He might sleep with men, but just like Ianto, the only one he could really love would be a woman.

Gwen swallowed the thoughts suddenly swirling in her head. She had to help Jack get over whatever he was feeling so bad about. "And you said…"

Jack's eyes shut, more tears leaking from behind them. The guilt was easy to read on his face.

"Jack, come on," Gwen wheedled, using the gentle but commanding tone that she had learned to drag information from people. "You've got to tell me."

"I flipped out on him! I threw it back in his face! I ridiculed the idea and I told him there was no such thing as happy endings." Jack fell back onto the couch, turning away from Gwen and sobbing.

Gwen stared at his back. She'd expected to be glad that Jack had turned away her colleague's advance, but all she could feel was sympathy for the helpful, quiet man. Suddenly conflicted, she went back to smoothing over Jack's back soothingly.

When the sounds of crying had died down a bit, Gwen spoke softly. "Have you tried to talk with him?"

She could see the back of Jack's head move up and down. "At lunch. We fought. It was bad, Gwen."

Her face creased with sympathy. "Tell me about it." But Jack shook his head.

"I don't want to." His voice cracked as more tears spilled out.

"It'll make you feel better, Jack, I swear to you it will." She bit her lips as Jack continued to cry.

"I… I tried to apologize. For being so cruel and for not s-saying it back."

Gwen nodded even though he couldn't see her. It was several more moments before Jack continued.

"He said he didn't expect me to say it back, he just wanted me to… To know how he felt." The captain's voice had so much pain in it that Gwen winced herself, and hugged him from behind. She felt his back shudder as he took a deep breath.

"He asked me why I didn't want him to say it, and I told him it was cause-" He swallowed, then whispered the rest. " Because I could never say it back."

Gwen's eyebrows shot up. "So… you told him you didn't love him?"

"No!" He pulled away from her embrace and spun toward her on the couch. "That's not what I said!"

Jack stood up and began to shakily pace the office, having to grab onto furniture to steady himself more than once. "Everyone I've ever loved has died! Every single time I allow myself to love someone, they're taken from me far too soon! I _can't_ love him, I just can't!"He picked up the tumbler and threw it at the wall. Gwen flinched when it shattered, not daring to move.

After leaning against his desk for a few moments, Jack found the bottle again and took a swig from it. Gwen stood from the couch, determined to take it away, and ended up barely managing to catch it when Jack dropped it in favor of flopping into his desk chair. "He thinks I'm in love with you."

Gwen froze in the midst of closing the bottle. Her eyes were wide as they had ever been and she couldn't close her mouth to save her life. She stared at Jack, excitement and hope warring with dismay, confusion and guilt.

Jack turned the chair toward her, his glazed, red eyes piercing hers. "I do love you, Gwen. You're a beautiful, passionate, intelligent woman. You're one of the best friends I've had in years, and I love you for that. But-" He cut off, shaking his head and threw himself carelessly back into the chair. In her stunned silence, she could see more tears welling up.

"But if I fell in love with Ianto, I could never survive loosing him."

Absolutely overcome, Gwen could only watch as her leader sobbed into his coat. It was several long minutes later when Jack's tears seemed to die down that she came to a conclusion in her thoughts and hesitantly made her way over to him. "You've got to go to bed, Jack," she began as she pulled him to his feet and started tugging him toward his hatch in the floor. "Then you can talk to Ianto tomorrow, tell him all this. I'm sure if you explain how you feel-""What?" Jack gasped, his drooping eyelids widening again. "You can't tell him about this! I can't tell him how I feel, that would…" He trailed off, shaking his head in a wild but exhausted manner. "He's better off if he's not with me. That way he won't die young." Jack almost snorted, a teary, ironic smile on his face.

"Jack, you can't think that way! If you feel so much for each other, you should be together!" A small part of Gwen's mind recognized how ludicrous it was that she was fighting for this relationship when, just yesterday, she would have felt little more than the bare minimum of pity if it had broken up. But she'd realized that, regardless of his protests, Jack was in love with the Teaboy. And if he was in love, _really_ in _love _with someone else, then she had to get over her crush on him once and for all.

Jack glared at her, determined face inches away because of how she was holding him up, and the emotions swirling in that look made her cut off her words. "He can't know about this. He might… he could think that-"

"That you love him?" The Welshwoman interrupted. She let out a quiet laugh. "You already do, Jack. I can see it in your eyes."

Jack stared at her for a few more seconds, desperation filling his gaze now. "Don't tell him, Gwen. Promise me you won't."

She opened her eyes wide, about to complain. "But Jack-"

"Promise me!"

She stuttered for a few seconds, trying to think of some argument that would change his mind. His resolute stare convinced her that she couldn't refuse. "I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Heya guys! Second to last chapter! I'm kinda sad, I was going for a 'ten-reviews-every-chapter' thing, but the last chappie only got nine. So let's go for eleven on this one, huh? That way it'll be 60 even by the end of this, hopefully. Wow, I've been watching too much Monk :)**

**5/6**

[*]

Gwen entered the Hub by the invisible lift at six the next morning, scanning the Hub for any indication of its other two occupants. Seeing no one, she plopped into her chair and let out a huge sigh, letting her head fall onto her arms on her desk.

After maneuvering Jack (with some difficulty; the man was completely smashed) into his porthole the night before, she'd made it home for an awkwardly quiet night with Rhys. She was too preoccupied with trying to decide what- or even if- she should tell Ianto, to play house. After sleeping the night in fits and starts, she gave up and came to work, almost hoping for some huge rift disaster to take her mind off things.

Taking a minute or so to mentally blame Jack and Ianto for her splitting headache, she looked up to the captain's office. The door was slightly open, she realized; she'd left it closed the night before. With the amount of alcohol he'd consumed (she was positive the bottle she'd seen was not the first of the night) there was no way he should be awake this early, much less walking around. She walked up to the door and found a large post-it attached to the window.

_Going to Flat Holm for the day, Rift Predictor looks clear. Take the day off. CJH._

'Bloody typical,' Gwen thought. How was she meant to spend an empty day when last night kept popping into her head?

Just then, the cog wheel opened to blaring horns, and she spun around. Ianto entered, looking as pressed and formal as ever, and headed for his desk, nodding to her in greeting. "Morning, Gwen. You're in rather early."

"Um, yes. I… Rhys had an early shift, woke me up." She realized she was standing awkwardly by Jack's door and motioned to the note. "Jack said we could take the day."

The Welshman turned to squint at the note, then shrugged. "You can, if you'd like. I have some filing to take care of, and someone should stay to monitor the Rift, just in case."

Gwen nodded uncomfortably. "Well, I have a few things to catch up on too." 'As much as I'd love to get out of here,' she finished in her head, looking at the large pile of unfinished reports on her desk.

"Alright," Ianto agreed. "I'll fix you some coffee then?"

"Please," she begged. Coffee was the second thing she needed. The first was a bloody answer! She couldn't let this lie, could she?

Pretending to do her reports, Gwen stared at her monitor. 'If only Ianto knew why Jack acted how he did… I'm sure if Ianto was there last night, he'd understand… I wish I could tell him… I wish he saw what I saw…'

She bolted up from her seat, then glanced around to make sure the only other person in the Hub hadn't seen her. When she was sure she was alone, Gwen quickly made her way to Tosh's computer and logged in.

[*]

Ianto emerged from the Archives, ostensibly to offer Gwen another cup of coffee. In truth, he simply couldn't focus on his work any longer. Since lunch yesterday he'd had this nauseous, heavy weight in his gut, clawing at the back of his throat, invading his thoughts. He simply couldn't believe that after everything they'd been through together, Jack still reacted so badly to the idea that he loved him. He'd understood at the start that they'd had an arrangement, friends with benefits on a good day. But he thought they'd gotten closer since Jack returned from his trip with the Doctor, and even more so after Tosh and Owen's deaths. Were they really still so… emotions-not-included in their relationship that Jack couldn't even _consider_ that _someday _he might share Ianto's feelings?

And then there was Gwen. Ianto plastered a fake smile on his face as he approached the main body of the Hub. _What does she have that I don't?_ It wasn't the first time he'd asked himself that, considering the woman's turbulent chemistry with Jack, but this time it was more: _Why can he love her and not me?_

"Gwen, would you like…" Ianto trailed off as he saw an empty Hub. Gwen's computer was shut off and her half-finished piles of reports were neatly organized. However, there was a box on his desk that he recognized as the one Gwen brought it as her Inbox.

Inside there was a CD and a note in Gwen's handwriting.

_Ianto,_

_Jack doesn't have CCTV in his office, but a few months back, Tosh and I got a bit drunk in the conference room and Owen was a bit mischievous, so we planted a camera in there. To be honest, Owen wanted to blackmail the two of you with… 'after-hours' footage, and Tosh and I were too plastered to think straight. I hadn't thought about it in a while, but I remembered it this morning. I was surprised the thing was even working still, but, you know Tosh, she fitted it with an alien power source to keep filming straight through for a year. Anyway, I thought you should see this. I'm so sorry if this makes things worse, but even though I promised I wouldn't tell you anything, I couldn't let this go, for both your sakes. I just want the two of you to be happy._

_Gwen_

_P.S. Please don't tell Jack!_

A bit puzzled, and more than a little wary, Ianto loaded the CD.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here's the end of the ride, folks! I'm always nervous about my endings, I hope this doesn't suck. And I forgot to mention that I really hate when authors have Jack call Ianto 'Yan,' but it just seemed to fit. Anyway, don't forget to review, and I hope you enjoy!**

**6/6**

[*]

Jack rested his head on his chest as the lift brought him into the Hub. Flat Holm had been just as emotionally and physically exhausting as ever; it was the reason he'd gone. He knew the trip wouldn't help his problems with Ianto, but it had definitely been a thorough distraction.

He stepped off the lift and slowly walked into his office, fully intending on digging deeper into the liquor cabinet he'd disguised from Owen all those years ago, when a voice surprised him.

"You're late."

He spun to the source, hand darting to the Webley tucked into his waistband. He relaxed from the sudden thrill of danger once he realized there was no threat, but suddenly it was a different sort of tension stiffening his spine. "Ianto, what are you doing here?"

The Welshman stood from his usual perch on the captain's desk, but didn't move closer. "I came to see you."Jack's nervousness made his question come out breathier, more vulnerable than he would have liked. "Why?"

Ianto was silent for a few moments. "I won't mention it again, if it bothers you. But I realized I don't want to loose you over a meaningless argument."

Jack's breath caught in his throat. After ignoring his deep sense of loss for the whole day, the hope that was springing in his gut was almost too good to be true.

"You… You're not mad?" He asked, turning his head questioningly. He couldn't believe… after everything that had happened… "It's not that it bothers me, Yan, I-"

Ianto stepped forward, making a quiet shushing noise and shaking his head to preempt Jack's words. He opened his arms for an embrace. Jack hesitated for an instant, then they were crushed together.

Jack gripped his lover tightly, curling his fingers in the soft fabric of Ianto's dress shirt and buried his face in his neck to breathe deeply in the scent of the Welshman. Tears prickled at his eyes as he gasped and let out a sound like a whimper. Ianto clasped him tighter in return and Jack almost shuddered in the hold he hadn't been sure he'd ever feel again. He loosened his grip on the younger man enough so they could see face-to-face.

"Ianto," Jack breathed, looking into the bright, silver-blue eyes to see they were sparkling with tears of their own. "I do… I do lo-"

Ianto's lips pressed against his mouth, cutting him off mid-word. He returned the kiss with all the emotion he was feeling, but looked at Ianto in question when it ended.

"You don't have to say it, Jack. I understand. It's what you feel that matters, and I know how you feel. Words are trivial." He smiled, and kissed Jack again, lightly this time. Then he hugged him again, and Jack couldn't think of anything else he could possibly want.


End file.
